


Don't Forget

by JPStyle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, otayuri - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPStyle/pseuds/JPStyle
Summary: Acordar em um lugar que você não reconhece devia ser assustador. Receber uma mensagem de voz de uma pessoa que não faz ideia de quem seja dizendo que te ama é totalmente surreal. Então por que será que Otabek se sentia tão à vontade ali?Enquanto sua mente procurava respostas, seu coração enxergava, em cada canto daquela estranha casa, sentimentos verdadeiros entre ele e alguém, notavelmente, importante. Alguém que não devia esquecer...





	Don't Forget

Acordo sentindo as pequenas patas passeando pelo meu tronco, Fofinho Lindinho está mais pesado do que me lembro. Faço-lhe um cafuné no pescoço e cabeça, ainda de olhos fechados.  
— Está com fome, garoto? - Pergunto ao gato em cima mim, como se fosse receber uma resposta, começo a abrir meu olhos de forma lenta e preguiçosa. A primeira imagem que tenho, são dois olhos verdes, me encarando - Você não é o fofinho lindinho! - O gato estranho chega mais perto do meu rosto e se esfrega em mim, enquanto solta um miado baixo, como se fôssemos íntimos.  
Tiro os olhos do bichano e os corro pelo local, tá legal, esse não é o meu quarto.  
Quer dizer, se parece muito comigo, mas não é meu. As cores neutras dos móveis, o quadro com a imagem de uma motocicleta e a mesa de som no canto fazem sim, o meu estilo. Mas esse edredom de animal print? Não, obrigado.  
Esse, definitivamente, não é o meu quarto.  
Mas é o quarto de quem? E porque eu estou aqui?   
O gato volta a miar enquanto se aconchega no meu colo e eu decido por lhe fazer um afago. Por mais que tudo seja estranho, eu me sinto à vontade aqui.  
Fico alguns minutos ali, pensando nas pessoas que conheço, que poderiam morar naquela casa, quando sou tirado dos meus devaneios pelo telefone que toca no criado mudo.  
Eu devo atender? Eu nem sei de quem é está casa. Não vou. Se for importante a pessoa que ligue de novo. O gato sai do meu colo, e o vejo sair do quarto rebolando a cauda. Ele se acha uma diva.  
“ Oi, aqui é o Otabek- ouço minha própria voz vindo do telefone, quando foi que eu gravei isso? - E o Yuri, - quem diabos é Yuri? - Não podemos atender agora, deixe seu recado que retornaremos assim que possível”  
“ Beka, você tá aí? - Pergunta a voz do outro lado da linha - Amor você já assistiu ao vídeo? - Amor? Como assim amor? - Beka, nós já fizemos isso milhares de vezes, apenas assista ao vídeo, tá legal? Está no pendrive ao lado cama. - Olho para o criado mudo e vejo o pequeno objeto ao lado de uma plaquinha “me assista” - Eu não posso demorar, Lília está me chamando. Eu odeio não estar aí quando você acorda. Odeio não ser o primeiro a te contar. Apenas saiba que eu te amo. Eu volto esta noite, bem a tempo pra festa do Yuuri. Amor, eu sei que você fica triste, mas veja o vídeo. Se precisar, liga pro JJ, o número dele está no seu celular. Eu preciso ir. Eu te amo Beka. Não esqueça de alimentar a Kira.   
Pode me ligar se quiser.Um beijo e bom dia. Não me esqueça!”

Tudo bem, agora tudo está muito estranho.  
Sinto uma pontada na cabeça.  
Quem é Yuri?  
Ele me ama? Eu nem sou gay!  
Nós moramos juntos?   
Que vídeo é esse que ele tanto fala?  
Ouço a campainha tocar, eu nem sei onde fica a porta. Essa não é a minha casa.  
Levanto-me da cama e saio do quarto, passando por um pequeno corredor, com duas portas fechadas de um lado e uma aberta do outro, ao lado desta, um quadro grande com três fotografias. Na primeira um bailarino de costas, ele é loiro, está concentrado, apoiado na barra em frente a um espelho, do que deve ser uma sala de dança. Na segunda, o mesmo bailarino está com a cabeça virada para a frente, ainda na mesma posição, ele sorri para a câmera. A terceira é a que mais me pega de surpresa. Sou eu, beijando o rosto do bailarino, tenho um sorriso faceiro no rosto, e fones de ouvido no pescoço. Pareço tão...feliz. O bailarino sorri corado, segurando a câmera, registrando aquele momento.  
Sinto que minhas pernas vão falhar. Eu não entendo. Como posso estar em uma foto que eu nem lembro de ter tirado? Como posso morar na casa de uma pessoa que eu nem conheço?  
Decido seguir no corredor, e entro na porta que estava aberta. Uma sala de dança. Provavelmente a mesma das fotos. Um grande espelho preenche toda a parede da lateral, a parede em frente a porta tem uma grande janela de vidro, que permite a entrada do sol, e tem vista para um pequeno jardim de inverno. Na outra parede, há uma estante, cheia de troféus e medalhas, assim com certificados emoldurados. O bailarino das fotos levava a dança a sério. Pensei.  
— Ah, aí está você - dou um pulo ao perceber que não estou mais sozinho - Desculpe te assustar, você não abriu a porta e eu tenho a chave. - JJ balançou um molho de chaves na mão e se aproximou de mim - Ele é incrível não é? - Perguntou apontando para o bailarino loiro em uma das fotos.  
— Não sei, não o conheço!  
— Você não viu a droga do vídeo né? - o moreno me puxa pela mão até a sala da casa e faz com que eu me sente no sofá, ele vai até a cozinha, que é separada da sala por um balcão, e começa a mexer nos armários - Francamente Otabek, você só precisava ver o vídeo. Eu não sei como o Yuri consegue fazer isso todos os dias. Quer dizer, ele viajou há dois dias e eu estou enlouquecendo.  
— Quem é Yuri, Jean?  
JJ me encara pasmo, como se o que eu tivesse perguntado fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.  
Ele vem até mim, e me entrega um xícara em formato de urso - eu gosto de ursos - o cheiro é de café, então dou um gole. Ele segue até o rack da sala, e volta com um porta retratos, senta-se ao meu lado e me entrega o objeto.   
E lá estou eu de novo, com o pequeno bailarino nos braços, ele me abraça sorridente e eu o olho com um semblante… Apaixonado. Estamos os dois de terno, sendo o meu preto, e o dele branco. Ele usa uma sapatilha de balé. Mas o que me chama atenção é o véu branco em sua cabeça.  
— É seu marido!  
Olho chocado para Jean que tem um sorriso sacana nos lábios.  
— Essa brincadeira não tem graça, Leroy. - levanto-me e lhe entrego o quadro - Eu quero ir pra casa. Eu estava treinando ontem, lembro de ter saído do ginásio de moto. Estava nevando...Eu não sei que tipo de drogas vocês me deram… Mas eu não lembro como vim parar aqui.  
— Venha, Otabek, vamos ver a porcaria do vídeo.  
— Eu não quero ver vídeo nenhum, eu quero ir pra casa.  
— Surpresa, Altin! Essa é a porra da sua casa. - Ele me deixa ali sozinho e some pelo corredor. Logo volta com algo pequeno nas mãos e vai até a TV. - Eu quero que você fique calmo. E não pire antes do vídeo acabar, tá legal?  
Eu estou tão confuso que concordaria com qualquer bobagem que ele pedisse.  
— Muito bem, vamos lá!  
O vídeo inicia com uma música calma, sem voz alguma. Começam a surgir imagens do nosso time de hóquei, manchetes de jornal que apontavam o Toronto Maple Leafs como possível vencedor do campeonato de 2007, isso graças ao atacante Otabek Altin, um prodígio recém descoberto, segundo os jornais. Aquilo me anima, estamos em uma boa temporada mesmo. A manchete a seguir é a que me atinge.  
“O atacante principal do Maple leafs sofre um grave acidente de moto, e não retornará às quadras tão cedo”  
Olho pra Jean chocado, querendo enteder que brincadeira era aquela, e ele apenas aponta com a cabeça para o vídeo.  
Um médico começa a explicar sobre como o trauma do acidente, causou um bloqueio na parte do meu cérebro responsável pelas memórias, fazendo com que eu não fosse capaz de guardá-las após o sono.  
O médico continua falando por mais alguns minutos, mas minha mente viaja para longe. Logo começam a surgir na tela, outras manchetes, com notícias de coisas importantes, como os jogos de inverno do canadá, a copa do mundo no Brasil, vou apenas ficando mais chocado conforme o vídeo corre. Logo imagens minhas e do bailarino vão ocupando a tela. Eu sorria para o loiro e sinto no peito que gosto dele. Como posso me sentir assim por alguém que não conheço? Sinto o rosto umedecer e logo as lágrimas descem.  
— Ele é um cara incrível! - Jean volta a dizer a frase de mais cedo - Mesmo sabendo que você não lembraria dele todas as manhãs, mesmo você terminando com ele incontáveis vezes, ele persistiu e ficou. E faz o possível para fazer você se apaixonar por ele todos os dias. De novo e de novo! E ele sempre consegue. Faz três anos que vocês se casaram.  
Olho chocado para o meu dedo anelar, onde tem uma aliança dourada fina e discreta.  
— Em que ano estamos? Há quanto tempo…  
— Estamos em 2017 Beka, já fazem sete anos. E deus, os dois primeiros anos foram como um inferno. Você não aceitava, não acreditava. Ficava repetindo os passos do maldito dois de setembro, vivendo em looping eterno. Nós tínhamos vontade de fazer acontecer. Fingir pra você que aquele dia se repetia, de novo e de novo. - Ele está sério, e tem um tom de voz triste - Mas aí o Yuri apareceu, ele é irmão do Viktor, lembra dele? O cara Russo que foi comprado pelo time? - aceno, lembrando-me do platinado extravagante - Então, o Yuri veio passar uns tempos aqui e te conheceu, vocês se apaixonaram, você terminou com ele, dizia que não queria atrapalhar a vida dele, essas coisas idiotas que você faz - Ele ri e eu rio junto - Mas ele continuou insistindo, e todo dia ele está aqui por você. Por todos nós na verdade. Você não faz idéia de como ele me ajudou no meu divórcio.  
— Você se divorciou da Milla? - Pergunto chocado - Espera, você casou com a Milla?   
Ele me joga uma almofada  
— É claro que eu não me casei com ela, ela era sua ex.  
— Não foi problema quando você a levou pra cama - Brinco  
— Enfim, eu me casei com a Isabella. Você a conheceu após o acidente. então não lembrará.  
— Entendo - Lembro da minha condição e baixo a cabeça. - Como devo agir com ele, JJ? Eu nem o conheço. Eu nem sabia que eu gostava de caras.  
Jean começa a rir como se tivesse ouvido a piada do século.  
— Não é como se você gostasse de “caras” Beka - ele faz aspas com as mãos - Você gosta do Yuri. Bom, ele vai voltar hoje a noite, e você não tem nenhum compromisso até lá. Então fique aqui, cuide da casa, mexa nas suas músicas, e veja o que vai tocar hoje a noite.  
— Tocar?  
— Sim, você faz uns bicos de Dj. Hoje é o aniversário do Yuuri, o outro Yuuri, marido do Viktor. Seu cunhado. Então prepare algo… Dançante. - Jean se levanta e vai até a porta - Eu vou indo, tenho treino, qualquer coisa me liga desse seu telefone pré histórico aí - Ele aponta para o meu celular sobre a mesa de centro.  
— Ei, é de última geração.   
— De 2007, né! - Ele se diverte com o meu sofrimento. Maldito - O Yuri cansou de te ensinar a mexer em um mais novo, então deixou você com esse mesmo. Enfim, eu vou indo. Até a noite.  
— Ei Jean, onde está o meu gato? - Pergunto lembrando que não era ele a me acordar.  
— Ah ela está por aí, vi ela quando cheguei.  
— Não ela, o meu gato. Fofinho lindinho.   
Jean volta para perto de mim e me abraça.  
— Otabek, sinto muito, ele já era bastante velho você sabe. - oh não, fofinho lindinho não - Faz dois anos que ele se foi amigo, sinto muito.  
— Tudo bem Jean, eu entendo. Eu perdi mais alguém importante? - Pergunto apesar de não querer realmente saber.   
— Não Beka, estão todos aqui ainda!  
— Obrigado, Jean. Digo, por tudo. Por não ter desistido da nossa amizade apesar de tudo.  
— Oh, eu não faço por você, não - Ele brinca - Na verdade, seu marido é um gatinho, eu venho por ele. - Não sei porque, mas aquele comentário me incomoda, apesar de saber que é brincadeira, e nem noto quando cerro os punhos - Olha pra você, cheio de ciúmes - Ele ri escandaloso - Sabe Beka, sua mente pode não lembrar do Yuri todos os dias, mas seu coração lembra. - Ele toca meu peito com o indicador.   
— Você não estava de saída? - Pergunto não gostando do rumo daquela conversa.  
— Estava - ele sorri pra mim e vai até a porta - Desculpa Otabek, não posso resistir a te provocar, é o JJ Style, lembra? - Reviro os olhos quando ele faz aquele sinal ridículo com as mãos, algumas coisas nunca mudam.

 

Jean foi embora, e estou sozinho de novo, decido dar uma volta e conhecer a casa, mas antes preciso comer alguma coisa, estou faminto.  
A cozinha é muito moderna, mas nada com que eu não consiga lidar. Faço um sanduíche com o que encontro na geladeira e bebo um copo de suco. Após a pequena refeição procuro pelas coisas da gata, ela deve estar com fome. Encontro o pratinho dela em um canto, perto da lavanderia e a dou uma boa quantidade de ração.   
Começo a andar pela casa, é um lugar muito bonito e aconchegante, e realmente se parece comigo. Vou até o quarto onde acordei, e vejo a mesa de som. Eu sempre gostei de mixar, fico feliz que eu tenha encontrado alguma paixão após não poder mais patinar. Pego o notebook que está sobre a mesa e vou até a cama, decidido a pesquisar sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos sete anos.  
Na tela inicial tem uma pasta chamada “não esquecer”, a curiosidade me vence e eu a abro.  
Várias imagens e vídeos.  
Não sei se eu deveria ver isso.  
Começo a abrir as imagens, a grande maioria são imagens de Yuri, ele está sempre sorrindo para a câmera, e por notar que sou o fotógrafo, sinto meu peito aquecer.  
Fotos nossas em momentos diferentes, a maioria no jardim de inverno que vi mais cedo, a grama bem verde, e algumas flores ao redor, um banco branco, que se parece com aqueles bancos das praças. Yuri embrulhado em um cobertor e com um gorro de frio, segurando uma xícara enquanto observa a neve cair sobre ele. O engraçado em ver essas imagens, é imaginar que todos os dias eu acordo exatamente como acordei hoje. Perdido. E pelo que parece, em algumas horas, eu estou agindo como se o conhecesse há anos. Como ele consegue fazer isso? Mesmo agora, estando nervoso por estar casado com alguém que eu não lembro, sinto como se não fosse um problema, como se quando eu o encontrar tudo for fazer sentido. O que está havendo comigo?  
Continuo passando as imagens, uma foto onde Yuri e JJ brincam com armas d'água, os dois sorriem, semicerro os olhos lembrando o que ele disse mais cedo e passo para a próxima imagem, como posso sentir ciúmes?  
A foto a seguir é minha favorita, estamos em um tipo de campo, de trigo, ou arroz, não sei decifrar, novamente eu estou com a câmera, então só aparece minha mão na foto, Segurando a mão dele que me é estendida, ele tem um sorriso… Tão lindo. Não é difícil saber como eu me apaixono por ele todos os dias.  
Decido tomar coragem e assistir aos vídeos.  
Imagens do Yuri dançando na sala de dança que vi mais cedo, uma música leve toca, e ele não parece notar que está sendo filmado. Os passos são tão suaves, ele parece flutuar, ele nota que eu o estou observando e me chama, coloco a câmera sobre a estante de troféus, e vou até ele, que passa os braços pelos meus ombros, e eu o seguro pela cintura, e começamos a dançar, claramente eu não sei o que estou fazendo, o que me faz rir, mas Yuri me guia, quando eu paro e digo que não sou capaz, ele pega o meu rosto e cola nossas testas, diz alguma coisa que não sou capaz de ouvir pelo vídeo, mas o eu das imagens sorri, e o beija. O que faz minhas bochechas esquentarem, mas não consigo tirar os olhos da tela. É estranho eu me sentir bem em ver isso? Quer dizer, eu acordei sem lembrar o que aconteceu nos últimos sete anos. Mas sei que não fiquei parado no tempo, todos os dias eu acordo ao lado de alguém que me ama, eu não consigo entender como ele pode me amar, sabendo que no próximo dia eu não lembrarei de nada, mas por algum motivo ele ainda está aqui, criando memórias nossas, que apesar de não estarem na minha mente, estão por toda essa casa. Sinto meu coração se apertar, queria que ele estivesse aqui, queria saber como seria abraçá-lo. Sentir esse amor que vejo no olhos dele pelas imagens, pessoalmente. Me sinto ansioso.  
Jean disse que ele voltaria a noite, como vai ser?  
Em um momento de coragem, vou até a sala e pego meu celular, procuro pelo nome de Yuri na agenda e escrevo um SMS.

“Eu não vou esquecer”

 

O resto do dia passou assim, fiquei procurando as memórias que perco todas as noites pela casa, cada foto me deixando mais ansioso para conhecer Yuri.  
Quando a noite cai, minha ansiedade se transforma em nervosismo. O que eu devo fazer? O que devo dizer a ele? Porque meu coração parece querer sair pela boca?  
A campainha toca, e eu travo. Por que ele não entrou? A casa é dele também, não? O que eu devo dizer?  
Sigo até a porta, minhas pernas viraram gelatina, minhas mãos suam frio, meu coração palpita. Abro a porta.  
— Oi! - É a única coisa que consigo dizer, porque, minha nossa, ele é lindo. E esse sorriso? Eu poderia morrer por esse sorriso. O que estou dizendo? Eu nem o conheço, reaja Otabek.  
Ele me olha sereno, os olhos brilham, sinto vontade de abraçá-lo. Seria estranho se eu o abraçasse?  
— Prazer, eu sou Yuri Plisetsky-Altin! - Ele diz e me estende a mão. A voz dele me soa tão...Familiar, estendo minha mão pra ele, e sinto um choque quando nos tocamos.  
— Otabek! - digo por fim - Otabek Altin-Plisetsky.


End file.
